Atoms
by alluring.illusions
Summary: In a world where magic and power is split amongst the Elements and Plasmas, Hermione Granger, the (Mudblood) Crown Princess of Gryffindor, must find her way to claim her rightful throne and avenge her parents, despite her common blood. But things get complicated when The Fallen Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and the newly crowned, King Tom Marvolo, are in the picture.
1. Beginnings

**Summary: (Edited as of 1st Dec 2018)** In a world where magic and power is split amongst the _Elements_ and _Matters,_ Hermione Granger, the ( _Mudblood)_ Crown Princess of Gryffindor, must find her way around claiming her rightful throne and avenging her parents, despite her Common blood. While The Fallen Crown Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, has fallen from grace as his kingdom is overthrown by King Marvolo. With no powers to call her own, Hermione must combine forces with Draco, as they scramble to get their kingdoms back. But things become complicated, because Tom Marvolo, is more than just an enemy.

* * *

If there was anything Hermione detested more than the sight of peas, it's royal duties. _Her_ royal duties. She would do anything within her capabilities to avoid those bothersome balls and parties; She would rather bury herself in piles of books and read the night away. Small talks and politics, definitely _not_ her cup of tea.

"Your Highness."

Hermione sighed; her ladies-in-waiting had arrived to prepare her for the Welcome Feast. Apparently, a newly crowned King had come to pay his respect to her father. She turned around, coming face to face with her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Hermione has always treated her as her own kin, despite the fact that Ginny has been serving her as a lady-in-waiting for the past 10 years. Ginny comes from a family of _Burners_ , a Fire Element. She was able to produce fire at will, as her other brothers as well. Funny how her ginger red hair matched her ability.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ginny; she knew that Hermione disliked her addressing her so formally. But rules were rules. Ginny gestured the other servants to help the Princess with her make up and hair as she struggled to get her into her corset. _With brutal force_ , Hermione noted.

"I simply do not understand how any one can stand this… _thing!"_

Hermione's protests fell upon deaf ears. "Your Highness, they do make you look extremely flattering." As if to emphasise her point, Ginny pulled a little tighter.

"It's impossible to breathe in this! I swear, when I take over the throne, the first thing I would do is to ban them! No woman should be subjected to such torture!

Ginny chuckled. "So someone is ready to be queen." Hermione rolled her eyes in response. As Crown Princess of Gryffindor and only heir to the throne, it's her duty to find a Prince Consort fit for serving the court along with her, before taking over reign as Queen. _As if_ that was her priority. "Well, I guess that means, today's guest might interest you," Ginny commented, finally releasing her grip.

Hermione's eyes widened as she urged Ginny to spill what she knew. But she kept her mouth firmly closed, a knowing smile on her face. After a few minutes, Hermione gave up and rolled her eyes, watching the servants work their 'magic' on her hair and face.

Magic. The world revolves around it, split mainly between the _Elements_ and the _Plasmas_. The Elementals control each of the 5 elements - Air, Water, Earth, Fire or Metal. While the Plasmas control either Time, Shape, State or Space. Lastly, there lived the _Composites_ : highly dangerous and powerful. Only a rare few exist amongst them. Many warned about their abilities over the mind and thus, they were deemed as untrustworthy and were feared by others. No one likes the idea of having their minds manipulated.

And then there's Hermione. The Muggles of Common Blood - or _Mudblood_ \- as some would call because they possess no magic or power and were deemed as the lowest of low. Being born without magic was considered a curse, a condemnation of sorts.

 _Ginny disagrees; she believes my power will harness when I come of age_ , Hermione thought sadly. Whenever Ginny was determined to prove her wrong, all Hermione could do was to just force a smile because she _knew_. She knew what the others call her. The Mudblood Princess.

 _Despite Father being the most powerful Earth Elemental of our time, I obviously inherited none of his power. Except his title and wild mane of hair. What I lack in power, I make up with knowledge. That's what Father proclaims. I know he is proud of Mother and I, even if we have no magic of our own._

"All done," Ginny announced with a grin, interrupting Hermione's train of thoughts. Looking up, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Ginny really does know how to make one dazzle like a star.

* * *

Excitement fills the air as the guests chatter amongst themselves. As Hermione make her rounds (of welcoming the guests; royal duties again), she pick up bits and pieces of conversations about the young, newly crowned King's visit. Something about him being barely 18 but managing to conquer a neighbouring country. But before Hermione could hear more, she was interrupted by two red heads.

"Your Highness," they bow, their heads almost touching their feet.

Hermione fought back her laughter. "Ah, if it's not _Gryffindor'_ s infamous tricksters. Sir Weasley and Sir Weasley," she curtsied back. Fred and George straightened their backs and grinned. The twins were possibly the two most powerful Fire _Burners_ of the Weasley House. When they combined their powers, they were a formidable force.

At the same point, Hermione spotted Harry walking towards them. "Oh, and _Sir_ Potter."

Harry was a _Miner_ , a Metal Element; he could wield metal as easily as Hermione was able to recite the alphabet. An advantage for his knighthood training of course. Having lost his parents in the battlefield, Hermione's father took him under his wing and treated him as part of the family. He was the older brother Hermione never had.

Harry smiled in response before craning his neck, his eyes searching.

"Looking for our little sister?" the twins teased.

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks as he pretended to be preoccupied with the goblet in his hand. Hermione gave the twins a knowing look. It was no secret that both Harry and Ginny harboured feelings for each other.

Fred put his hand around him. "You know what they say, it's dangerous to play with fire."

"Even metal melts under immense heat," George added cheekily.

Harry's face was now scarlet.

"Oh come on, stop teasing him," Hermione scolded.

The twins smirked and bowed. "Your wish is our command, Princess," they echoed. As they left, Fred turned back to wink at her and this time it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Heard of the new King?" Harry cleared his throat. His attempt at trying to change the topic was feeble; he knew that Hermione was not interested in politics but she entertained him nonetheless, shaking her head.

"Well, I think you're in for a surprise."

Before she could open her mouth to retort, the sound of the arrival bell rang through the hall. Hermione took her cue and made her way towards the King as he raised a toast to announce the arrival of their newly crowned guest. Her father beamed at her warmly as she sat on his left.

"Welcome, my fellow citizens. The newly crowned King of _Slytherin_ has graced us with his presence this evening - "

Hermione blinked in confusion. The King of _Slytherin_? That's impossible! _It's King Lucius Malfoy, one of the strongest Water Nymphs, who ran the Slytherin Kingdom. With his power over water, it's almost impossible to overthrow him. Unless… this newly crown King is a formidable military strategist?_ Whispers filled the room as the King droned on. Hermione looked to the Queen for answers but her mother looked ahead, her eyes hard and stoic. Hermione was confused; if King Lucius Malfoy had passed on, and his son had taken over his throne, they would have been attending a funeral, not a ball!

"Let's put our hands together to welcome, King Marvolo!"

The doors burst open. A handsome boy with raven black hair stepped through them as Hermione gasped.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior. The boy whom she had not seen since in a while. The quiet and shy boy whom she helped to defend from the bullies was now, King Marvolo of _Slytherin._


	2. Back in Time

**Author's Note: I apologise for MIA-ing for a couple of months; I actually kinda had some notes about this story written down on a notebook but I lost it. No worries; I've already managed to plot out the story up to Chapter 10. (Usually I kinda have the main idea and write as I go, which explains why I have a hard time keeping track of stories/the plot.) :D Do enjoy!**

* * *

The Godric's Ball was fast approaching. Held once every decade – to celebrate the founding of _Gryffindor_ (as well as _Gryffindor's_ founder, Godric Gryffindor's birthday) – it was a spectacle to behold. The streets were decorated with banners and lights of red and gold, not to mention the palace as well. The Godric's Festival ran for an entire month, and the Royal Family had invited the nobles and royalties of neighboring lands and kingdoms to join in the celebrations.

"Do we have to?" Hermione pouted and batted her eyelids, hoping that her adorable antics would change her mother's mind.

The Queen smiled as she patted Hermione's head. "We need to be gracious hosts to our guests."

Hermione sighed and resigned to her fate.

* * *

Peeking out of the door, Hermione made sure the coast was clear before darting out from her bedroom. She crept along the corridors, a thick book of _Historical Magic Makers_ in her arms. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. Oh, how she missed it. The past week had been absolutely dreadful; all the royal duties and social obligations, not to mention the few horrible, spoilt brats from the _Slytherin_ Kingdom. Especially that stupid pig of a Crown Prince, Prince Draco Malfoy. _Crown Prince, my foot! A bully, more like it._

Despite her efforts to be friendly (or even cordial), Prince Draco and his other noble "sidekicks" had been making things difficult for her. She tried her best to ignore their snide remarks; she had her pride and dignity – of course – and as a Princess, she would not stoop to their level. It wasn't until the Weasley twins' and Harry's intervention – let's just say it involved some butts being lit on fire and pierced by needles – did they stop. They had now resorted to ignoring her existence. All the better for her! At least that's one less thing that she had to deal with.

Now, her utmost priority was to slip away without getting caught. She wouldn't want to attend one those boring tea sessions with her mother and Queen Narcissa, and especially not with Pansy Parkinson. _Urgh_. To think that she would be the future lady of the Parkinson House.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Hermione froze in her tracks. Oh no, that voice. She would recognize it anywhere. That icy, cold voice that would send shivers down her spine whenever its owner terrorized her. No, she would not let him have that effect on her. Determined, she turned around.

"Isn't it the _pathetic, insignificant, little_ Tom Riddle?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Hidden from plain sight, she had gone unnoticed. But Prince Draco's newest target wasn't. Staying hidden within the shadows, she inched towards the source of trouble.

There Prince Draco was, along with his two lackeys – Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini –, cornering a skinny and pale looking boy.

Tom Riddle Jr. A seemingly unassuming and insignificant boy. He was born to the Grants, grandson of the fearsome Marvolo Grant, who was the greatest strategist of his time. The Grants owned an island not far from Slytherin, where they were well respected and feared by its people.

Hermione frowned. There was no reason for those brats to attack Tom; he was of no theat to them. He had kept to himself throughout his stay here in the palace. In fact, he was so quiet and unsociable that she had _almost_ forgotten about his existence. Then again, these bullies did not need an actual reason to get a kick out of their victims.

Hermione watched as Prince Draco produced an ice ball from his right palm. Tom shut his eyes, bracing himself for the attack as Prince Draco raised his arm, ready to strike. Oh no – he couldn't be. Was he a Muggle, just like her?

"STOP! Don't you dare!" she screamed, running towards them. She placed herself between Tom and the Prince, her arms holding onto the latter's arm.

Prince Draco sneered. "Run along, my _little Princess_. This is none of your concern."

"Of course it is! This is _my_ palace. If you are going to mistreat my guest, I would tell Father to kick you out of here!"

"Oh, running to daddy now, aren't you? How can I forget? Our little princess here is just a mere Muggle, a _Mudblood_ Princess," Prince Draco sniggered, along with the other two boys.

Hermione tried to retort, but to no avail.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?"

The trio turned and came face to face with the twins and Harry. "Take it back," Harry gritted through his teeth. Gauging from Harry's and the twins' expressions, Mudblood was definitely not a friendly term. Prince Draco snotted in response, refusing to acknowledge Harry.

Without warning, Harry charged towards Prince Draco, landing punches upon his face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried exasperatedly as she tried to pull them apart. She looked towards the twins for help, but they were busy fighting with Theodore and Blaise. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So what does _Mudblood_ mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry had been sent to clean the stable, as a form of punishment for breaking the Crown Prince's nose. But that smirk on his face told Hermione that it had all been worth it. On the other hand, King Lucius had not been pleased by the turn of events and had stormed off when her Father had written it off as a _children's fight_.

As for Fred and George, well, it seemed that Lady Luck seemed to be shining upon them as they had been let off with a mere warning.

"Don't you ever speak of that word again," Fred replied curtly, storming off. George gave Hermione an apologetic nod before chasing after his brother.

It wasn't until a few days later did Hermione discovered the meaning of that term from her nurse, which explained the boys' attitude.

And never again, did Hermione want to hear of that word, no matter how common she was.


	3. Time Stands Still

"What are you reading?"

Hermione looked up from her book. Standing in front of her was Tom Riddle – the boy whom Prince Draco targeted two days ago. Ever since the incident, she had not seen him, or Prince Draco for the matter. This was the first time she had seen Tom up close. Staring into those dark chocolate brown eyes, Hermione found herself drifting away. His tousled raven hair, those long dark lashes, rosy cheeks and lips... Even at a young age of eight, he was already so dashing. If he was older, he would definitely be a charmer, with the ladies falling at his feet. But what did she know? She was seven, but even then, she wasn't blind!

"I didn't mean to interrupt; I wanted to thank you. That was incredibly brave of you," Tom added nervously.

"Oh," she answered immediately, bringing her attention back to him. "I hope you're not hurt?"

Tom shook his head. A moment of silence ensued.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Hermione asked abruptly, before she could stop herself. A feeble attempt to break the silence. Of course, she was curious. When Tom didn't answer, she tried again. "Are you a Muggle?"

No response.

Oh no. Did she offend him? Perhaps he's ashamed of his Common Blood? It was considered an anomaly (amongst the Noble Blood) for a Muggle to be born into the Nobles – she was one such example. A rare occurrence. Then again, from what she had gathered, Tom's father was a Muggle. So, it was highly possible that he has inherited his non-magical blood from him.

"It's okay," she comforted, reaching for his hand. Announcing proudly, she added, "I'm a Muggle too!" She did not miss the look of surprise on his face; perhaps he was shocked by her honesty? "But as Mother said, that doesn't make us any less. We just need to know what we love and work towards our strengths and dreams. I love to read, and I think I am pretty good at it too! I've read at least one quarter of the books in our library. What about you? What do you like to do? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Tom was taken aback. For the first time in his life, someone was actually interested in finding out what he enjoyed doing. Growing up, he was personally groomed by his grandfather to be the next military strategist, so that he could follow in his footsteps, instead of his "good-for-nothing" father. His grandfather's unfulfilled goals were impressed upon him since the age of three. And there this stranger was – a girl he barely knew – asking him what his hobbies and dreams were. If his grandfather were to hear of this, he would be outraged.

He listened as Hermione rumbled on about her favourite books, sweets and what she envisioned the future to be. His heart swelled.

"I want to be powerful. I want to prove to everyone that I am capable of great things too. And they wouldn't dare to look down on me, again!" he blurted.

Hermione stopped and stared at him. A minute later, he saw the most beautiful smile on her face. A smile that sealed his destiny to hers. A smile that captured his young, broken soul. A smile that he wanted to be a part of; he would do anything to put that smile on her face for the rest of their lives.

"Of course you would," she said confidently. "I believe in you."

And in that moment, Tom Riddle understood what his grandfather was trying to teach him all along.

 _"Only with power, can you possess all the beauty of the world."_

And the only beauty he wanted to possess was her.

* * *

Time flies whenever you're having fun. Every day, Tom would accompany Hermione to the library and read with her. If that sodding Prince Draco would to cross paths with them, he would just glare and storm off in the other direction. Which suited Hermione just fine; the less trouble, the better. She wouldn't want to have to deal with another fight anytime soon.

Before she knew it, it was time for Hermione to bid the guests goodbye. To think that she used to look forward to this day; now, she just wanted to lock Tom and herself alone in the library, away from the world. He was the only person who truly understood her, unlike Harry and the twins, who couldn't seem to grasp why books were fascinating. Whenever she wanted to visit the library, they would create a ruckus in there that she had to either chase them out or to give up on her readings all together and join them in their plan. But Tom was always so patient, and would read quietly beside her, sometimes engaging in engaging debate or discussion about their current read of the day.

"I am going to miss you," Hermione admitted, trying to hold back her tears.

Tom flashed her a dazzling smile. "Me too. I wish I get to stay here with you."

There again, this handsome boy had made her heart flutter.

"Don't cry, my little princess," he said, pulling Hermione into a hug. Dropping his voice, he whispered into her ear, "I promise, I will make you my queen one day." With that, he placed a kiss upon her cheek, before running off into his carriage.

Stunned, Hermione stood rooted to her spot, as Tom's carriage rode away. Her finger traced the spot his kiss had landed, and she felt herself blush. She let out a soft giggle.

Yet, when she turned around, she came face to face with a certain Prince Draco. _Oh no._ He was glaring at her, with his arms crossed in front of him, fuming. He certainly didn't look pleased. He kicked the nearest potted plant next to him before storming away. What was that about?

Hermione raised her brows, before shrugging and skipping away, with a smile on her lips. Who cares?

At the end of the day, what mattered most was that promises were meant to be kept.

 _"I promise, I will make you my queen one day."_


	4. The Greater Good

**Author's Note: New chapter update. For those who are still with me, thank you for you patience. To be honest, this chapter took a while because I was trying to find a way to end it. Like I said, I had other chapters planned out, but they are not in chronological order, so the next chapter might take a while. :(**

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione looked up from her throne. "Tom?" Her voice was shaking. Out of nervousness or excitement? She wasn't sure.

The seventeen-year-old in front of her grinned. He was still as handsome as ever. No, scratch that. He had grown into a charming young man. If it was possible, he had grown even better looking, definitely. He was much taller, and his shoulders had become broader. No longer the thin, weedy boy that she used to know. "Well, my citizens call me King Marvolo now. But, I'll always be little Tom Riddle in your heart, won't I?" he commented, holding out his hand for her.

Hermione's heart fluttered. Has it really been a decade? Time has indeed worked in Tom's favour. Over the past few years, they have exchanged a couple of letters, but never once had he mentioned about his battle conquests or his intentions to become King. Perhaps, he didn't consider her as a confidante? Or, maybe, she has been reading too much into their friendship. They were just mere acquaintances, or childhood friends who shared a mutual connection then.

Hermione curtsied before taking Tom's hand. "Not so little now. Look how you've grown. Formalities are formalities; do forgive me, Your Majesty."

Tom chuckled, leading her towards the dance floor. By now, the guests had started drinking and socializing, the excitement of the new Slytherin King hanging over everyone's head. As they danced, Hermione sprouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"How?"

"My dear Princess, you must have forgotten how much of a strategist I am."

Hermione agreed silently. If there was anyone whose intelligence surpassed hers, it would be Tom.

"But why? Slytherin has been flourishing under the Malfoys' rule."

"At the expense of their citizens' happiness? Hermione, you know how prejudiced the Malfoys can be. You have experienced it firsthand. You are the Crown Princess of Gryffindor, yet they treat you like filth. Imagine the poo rMuggles, with no status of their own."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Tom did have a point. If the citizens were suffering under their rule, then no doubt, Tom would make a better King, considering that he himself was of Common Blood. He would be able to empathise with the Commoners and ensure that everyone was treated equally, despite their Blood status. But the idea of him conquering a nation made her feel uneasy. Whenever there's war, bloodshed is inevitable.

Sensing her tension, Tom spun her around. "Hermione, you would know that I wouldn't hurt anyone, unnecessarily. Whatever I do is for the greater good."

Upon hearing that, she let out a sigh of relief. She had been reading too much into it. Tom Riddle would always be _her_ Tom – the kindhearted, timid, little boy who followed her everywhere. And look how he had grown; he had learnt how to stand up for others now.

"Your grandfather would have been so proud of you."

If Hermione had been paying more attention, she would have noticed the look of darkness flashing across Tom's eyes. That slight clenching of his jaw when she mentioned his grandfather.

Unfortunately, she didn't. The normally perceptive Princess was now basking in her happiness, dancing with her childhood sweetheart, without a care in the world.

* * *

The next few days were exactly what Hermione had dreamt of. Since young, she had read many fairytales and 'happily ever after's and she often wondered if she would ever get her own happy ending. And there it was, playing out for her.

Every morning, without fail, Tom would fetch her from her bed chambers, and walk her to the dining hall, where they would enjoy their breakfast together. After that, Tom would accompany her for a walk in the Royal Gardens before tea. Sometimes, they would challenge each other in a game of chess (although she highly suspected that he let her win on purpose). Other times, they would fall back into their old habits and just read in the library – their favourite spot.

One such afternoon, they found themselves in the Royal Library again. Except this time, Tom was resting his head on Hermione's lap as he read.

"Don't do that," Hermione chided. "It's not good for your eyes."

Putting down his book, Tom grinned. "I'll just stare at your pretty little face then. That will definitely be a feast for my eyes."

Hermione blushed, holding the book she was reading a little higher, to hide her embarrassment. How Tom had that effect on her, she never knew. He sat up and took the book away from her, revealing her red face. She looked away nervously, avoiding eye contact. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and suddenly, the tension in the room was palpable.

Tom cupped her chin, forcing Hermione to look into his eyes. Those dark, brown eyes that seemed to be full of secrets and mystery. Mysteries that she would want to spend a lifetime unraveling. His eyes were so captivating that she almost didn't register that his lips were inching slowing towards her. And when their lips touched, it was as if her heart had stopped and exploded at the same time.

Their first kiss.

 _Her_ first kiss.

Her happy ending.


	5. Questions Unanswered

Growing up, Hermione had always wondered what it was like to be in love. She was always watching her parents' small displays of affections with envy; her father would plant a kiss on her mother's cheeks whenever he thought no one was looking. That small twinkle in her mother's eyes whenever he leaned in to whisper a private joke into her ear. That sneaky cheeky little wink from across the room whenever the Queen carried out her royal duties. The love between her parents were evident; a concrete proof of how deeply in love they were. Sometimes, it was as if they only had eyes for one another, and that everyone had ceased to exist.

And yes, that included her in some occasions.

She wondered if this would be the case for Tom and her. Ever since that first kiss in the library, it was clear that the feelings that they had for each other was mutual. And so, an unofficial courtship pursued. At first, Hermione tried dancing around the topic – to be honest, she was new to these romantic endeavors. Tom, on the other hand (and much to her surprise), had been very forward with his affections, seeking her out whenever he was free. Picnics by the Royal Gardens, a romantic hand-in-hand stroll… all planned and initiated by the man himself. Not to mention: him pulling her aside for a hot snog whenever the ladies-in-waiting or servants weren't looking.

That was something that she let herself indulged. His kisses always seemed so hot and domineering – which often caught her off-guard (who would have known) – not that she minded them. His touches always left her wanting more but he had been really respectful, never letting them wander too far. There were times when it was clear that they both wanted more but Hermione had to really commend their self-control. There were rules that they had to abide by. As Crown Princess, she had to watch herself.

Tom's bold display of affections had not gone unnoticed by Ginny's observant eyes. She often teased Hermione whenever they were alone in their chambers but she always tried brushing off the topic in a casual manner. Yes, she definitely had strong feelings for the young King but was she in love with him? No. Was she falling in love with him? Perhaps. She had to watch her steps. After all, love made people do foolish things.

And no, Hermione Granger wasn't a foolish girl.

* * *

Hermione was in cloud nine. Tom had brought her favorite flowers, alliums, just for her. Excited to show them to her parents, she skipped all the way up to their chambers. Alliums were rare in Gryffindor but her father would conjure them with his powers just for her whenever she was feeling down. Yet now, Tom has gone out of his way to seek them out for her. Her father would be extremely delighted for his only Princess for finding such a wonderful match. A man who would go out of his way to please his Princess, was a good man.

Of course, this was also Hermione's way of saying: "Hey Royal parents, I have found my mate and life-time partner. Look, isn't he great?"

Perhaps this would be a good way to break the news to them and then, with their blessings, Tom would be able to court her officially.

She finally made her way to their Royal Chambers and was about to knock on their door when she realized something was amiss. The doors were slight ajar and the guards were nowhere to be found. _Strange_ , she thought to herself. Curious, she peered through the gap, to see her parents deep in conversation. She should leave; it was obvious that they wanted to be alone. If not, they wouldn't have dismissed all their guards and servants.

She turned to leave, but the next thing she heard made her froze in her tracks.

"I want to betroth her to King Marvolo."

Hermione wanted to push the door open, run into her father's arms and squeal in joy for giving her his blessings. He had deemed Tom worthy of Hermione's affections. She knew how protective her father was when it came to his only daughter but now, with his approval, their relationship would be smooth sailing.

Except, she was wrong.

"No, I don't trust that boy at all."

Hermione was taken aback. Her mother's response was not what she had expected at all. Her gentle mother, who had always been so nurturing and supportive, was in fact rejecting her prospective mate? What was going on?

"There's something about him – I can't quite put my finger on it. But I can't seem to _read_ him."

And therein was the problem. Her mother was an excellent judge of character and incredibly perspective – a strong woman's instincts as Hermione would like to call it. And as far as she knew, her mother had never been wrong. Hermione bit her lips nervously as her mother continued.

"His intentions are questionable. His ambitions are undeniable. Do you really think he would be content being a mere King Consort?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. It was obvious that her mother had strong, violent objections regarding this union. But she had confidence that Tom had feelings for her, not her royal status. She knew that he was a man of few words and he tend to keep things to himself, but Tom was a kindhearted man. He was always looking out for her, with her best interests at heart. She would have to devise a way to prove her mother wrong, to convince her that he was a trustworthy partner.

"Sage, you worry too much. Tom is a promising young lad; he would grow to be a great ruler. With their marriage, we would be uniting both our nations. Besides, there's no doubt that he is smitten by our Hermione. I feel assured leaving her in his hands."

Silence ensued.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps that was what her mother needed to hear in order to be convinced.

Wrong again. What Hermione didn't expect was how the next few words that came out of the Queen's mouth would completely turn her life upside down.

"Don't forget, we've already promised her to the previous Crown Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

 ** _Author's note: Whee. Bet you didn't see that plot twist coming. (Or maybe you did hahaha) Anyway, I've originally_** ** _planned for this chapter to be much longer but then decided to split it into 2 chapters. Just so that the length of each chapter would be equal. Or else, there would some extremely long or short chapters which I guess can be quite... distasteful?_**

 ** _Anyway, if you would like, do review! Or if you do have any questions, let me know and I would love to answer them. :)_**


	6. Worlds Collide

**Author's Note: And sooooo, I am backkkkk after the longest time. :'( And no, I have no intention of abandoning this fic, it's just that I need more time to create. But sending out love to everyone who's reading this and have been patient with me.**

* * *

How absurd it was for a simple name to make someone's life come crumbling down.

Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

It was as if hell has frozen over. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. This must have been some kind of sick, cruel joke that her mother was playing on her. How could she have been promised to that dreadful Draco Malfoy, the now fallen Crown Prince of Slytherin? She wanted to throw open the door, storm in and demand an answer from her parents, and perhaps give them a piece of her mind. But she stood frozen in the same spot.

"Jean, the Malfoys have fallen. He's no longer the Crown Prince of Slytherin. Besides, you know how Lucius had every intention of calling it off when he found out that Hermione had no magical powers. It just wasn't made official. As if I would allow our daughter to marry into a family of such prejudiced beliefs. Hermione deserves better. And don't think I don't know what names that Draco boy has been –"

"Draco was merely a child then. He's _harmless_ compared to Riddle."

Hermione's blood boiled as angry tears left tracks all over her face. She bolted as fast as she could, away from their chambers. How dare they? How dare they treat her like some sort of item – or possession – to be traded off at some auction? And to think that her parents had agreed to marry her off to the Malfoys without consulting her, consent, and even without knowing what kind of people they were! So much for her mother's "motherly instincts". Shouldn't she have known how horrible the Malfoys were for looking down on her for her blood status?

Her mother couldn't have been more wrong. Draco Malfoy, _harmless_? Wait till she witnesses his cruel antics and remarks. Imagine having to live out her entire life with those prejudiced pigs. The mere thought of it left her so utterly disgusted.

Exhausted, she finally came to a stop as she took in her surroundings. She had unknowingly ended up in her secret sanctuary – The Forbidden Forest. It was built for her specially by the King himself as a gift for her when she turned two. Since she was born, she always had a thing for nature and would always try to wander beyond the Royal Gardens when the maids were not looking. And so, on her second royal birthday, the King summoned his powers to build an entire forest behind the castle, just for her, and named it The Forbidden Forest, as a joke. And of course, it was enchanted to keep out unwanted guests, unless permitted by the Princess herself. Anyone who was unrelated to the Royal family was not allowed to enter the forest.

The Forbidden Forest was a mystical place, full of life – almost as if one was entering another world, beyond the walls of Gryffindor. A place of serenity. Hermione had always loved coming here by herself to unwind, or to swim in the Great Lake.

Over the years, it had become a habitat for many mystical creatures. It was odd, really. The magic seemed to keep out unwanted humans, but not creatures. Not that Hermione minded; she enjoyed looking after them and confiding in them. It wasn't just her sanctuary; it was their sanctuary as well.

Wiping her tears, Hermione headed towards the Great Lake. The full moon hung high in the night sky, illuminating the water. She was tempted to remove her gown and have a little dip in the lake when suddenly. she heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she raised her voice, suddenly quite alarmed. She looked around, her breath caught in her throat. The only people allowed in this forest, other than her parents, were Harry, Ginny and the twins; Harry must have retired to his own bed chambers within the castle while the Weasleys must have been home at this time of the day.

Warily, she slowly crept toward the source, an abandoned tree branch in hand. Parting the bushes with extreme caution, she came face to face with a little creature, which looked like it was ready to bolt. She sighed in relief and lowered the stick. The poor little creature was injured and covered in blood. She approached it cautiously, not wanting to scare the poor little thing as she picked it up gently. Upon further inspection, she deduced that it was a ferret. A starving one in fact – it was all stick and bones.

She brought it to the edge of the Great Lake, and started to cleanse its wounds. She whispered comforting words as she cleaned its fur of its dried blood, and bandaged its wounds with strips of cloth that she tore from her gown. The ferret seemed to really trust her and never once did it struggle or tried to shy away.

"You must be a smart little thing," she cooed as she dried it off. "Look how beautiful your fur is. I have never seen a ferret with fur like yours," she remarked, as its white fur glistened silver under the moonlight.

She also found out that the ferret was a picky eater. She tried feeding it berries that she'd picked from a tree nearby but she gave them a sniff, before picking out the sweet and ripe ones. When mushrooms were offered, it had pushed them away with its nose, which reminded Hermione of a child pick and pushing his vegetables around his plate. She laughed and petted it on its head. When Hermione decided to name it "Snowy" after its fur, it gave her an indignant look, as if to show its disapproval at her choice.

When Hermione meant to retire to the castle, the ferret let out a whimper that sounded very much like a whine, as it pawed against her gown. Hermione grinned and picked it up in her arms, stroking its silky, soft fur.

Oh, how she wished she could sneak it out of the forest and bring it back to the castle. But she knew it wasn't wise and who knows what sort of havoc it would unleash upon the castle.

"I would love to bring you back, but it's safer for you here. Look! You can get acquainted with the other animals or the lake when I am gone. I promise I will be back for you," she said, landing a peck on its head. That seemed to satisfy the ferret.

Over the next few days, she would find time to visit her new friend whenever Tom was busy. Her new companion was a curious and intriguing little thing and had grown to become quite attached to her. It listened whenever she shared her problems. It also seemed to be able to sense her discomfort or sadness and it would rub its head against her hand in response as a form of comfort. And its favourite spot? Her lap. In return, Hermione would stroke its fur tenderly and sing it a lullaby or tell it a story. This soon became a routine.

However, whenever she mentioned Tom, it seemed to be on edge, and sometimes Snowy would choose to ignore her. _How odd._ If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that it was scared of Tom, or jealous of him even. It was apparent Snowy disliked the name, "Tom". Once when she said she wanted to bring it out of the forest to meet Tom, it got jumped out of her arms and ran out of sight no matter how much she called for it. It was only when Hermione promised that she would keep it away from Tom did it come out of its hiding place. And so, she gave up on the idea completely.

What curious, funny little thing ferrets are.


End file.
